Birthday Surprise
by AznVKai
Summary: ONE SHOT - Toshiro and Shia intends to throw a surprise birthday party for Momo. However, with Rangiku joining in on the plan, who knows what can happen? COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own is my original character, Shia Hitsugaya.

**

* * *

**

**Synopsis:** Toshiro and Shia intends to throw a surprise party for Momo. However, with Rangiku joining in on the plan, who knows what can happen?  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm back again with another one of AznVKai's infamous HitsuHina short shots. In celebration of Momo's birthday today (well, from where I live that is...), I have come up with a one shot story about Toshiro, Momo, and my original character, their daughter, Shia, and Rangiku. Hope you enjoy it!

This story is dedicated to all my reviewers and all the HitsuHina fans out there!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___

* * *

_

**Birthday Surprise**

"Oto-san, wake up!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled in bed as he turned his body to the side, facing away from the person who is disturbing his sleep. To him, it's too early to get out of his warm and comfy futon. All of a sudden, he felt his blanket is about to be taken away. In retaliation, he gripped onto it, refusing to let go. Once the tugging ceased, he draped the blanket over his head. He heard her sigh with defeat.

"I know you're tired from staying up late last night, but we have to do this because today is Okaa-san's birthday! You told me yourself that we are going to throw her a surprise birthday party."

Being reminded of what he is supposed to do, the white haired captain of the tenth division stirred for a bit before slowly opening his emerald-teal eyes.

"It took you long enough to wake up."

He turned his head to the side to see his daughter, Shia Hitsugaya, all dressed in her Shinigami uniform tied together with a customized white sash with her division insignia printed on one end and black spots on the other. Her her raven coloured hair tied up into a high ponytail with a long red ribbon and twin bells attached while her white bangs is left hanging over on the left side of her face. He threw his blanket off to the side and sat up. After taking a moment to stretch his arms into the air, he asked, "Has she already left?"

The third seat of the tenth division nodded with agreement. "I already checked the whole house. She probably has a lot of work to do at her division headquarters or else she wouldn't leave us this early in the day."

Hitsugaya scratched the side of his head. "Well, I guess we're going to have to make use of the advantage."

With a nod of agreement, the young Shinigami, who took the appearance of a fifteen year old teenager, quickly stood up and headed toward the door. Just as she is about to step out, she stopped and glanced back at her young father. With a smile on her face, she said, "I'll be in the living room, putting up the decorations."

Eventually, she left her parents' bedroom, leaving the young prodigy alone. He let out a sigh of defeat. There are so many things to do today despite it being his lover's birthday. Not only he has to worry about making the surprise party successful, he has to go to work. "I really need a day off of work..."

* * *

"Good morning, Captain and Shia-chan!" Rangiku Matsumoto greeted happily as she entered the tenth division headquarters. "How are you two doing tod-"

"First of all, it's early afternoon," Hitsugaya corrected after he took a moment to stop writing on his paperwork to look up at her, "and you're late, Matsumoto."

Noticing his behaviour, she walked up to his desk and asked, "Are you alright, taicho? You seem more grumpier than usual."

He then shot her a glare. "Now I wonder how you're able to figure that out so quickly?"

"Did you get into a fight with Hinamori last night?"

"No, I did not get into a fight with her. Now, stop asking me questions and get to work already."

She then walked over to Shia, who is sitting on the side table near the window, organizing papers. The strawberry orange haired woman took a seat across from her and whispered, "What has gotten into him?"

"Oh, don't worry too much about it Rangiku-san," the emerald-teal eyed girl replied. "He didn't have enough sleep last night because of last night's work shift. He's also frustrated over the fact that he has a lot of work to do before he can relax and throw the surprise party for Okaa-san later."

"Surprise party? It's Hinamori's birthday today?"

The third seat nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it is."

All of a sudden, Matsumoto placed the bottom of her right fist on top of the her left palm. "So, that's why; why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I never got the chance to do so."

With one look at her and another at Toshiro, she let out a sigh of defeat and said out loud, "I guess I have no other choice, but to do my part for today. Besides, you two need to finish work early in order to start preparing for the party."

Upon hearing her say that, Hitsugaya turned his attention and gave her a stern look. From his past experiences with her, he has a fairly good idea what the older Shinigami intends to do; she wants to help organize the party as well. Though he wants to reject her offer, he has no other choice, but to accept it. Besides, he does need her more than ever to help complete today's workload. When he focused his eyes back on his papers, he said, "Fine, do what you want as long as you don't give me anymore difficulties."

She then happily said, "Arigato taicho, I won't let you down!"

The Captain of the Gotei 13 rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, just do your work."

"Hai!" Matsumoto turned her attention to Shia. "Let's get along together, okay?"

"Um yeah," she hesitantly replied, having a pretty good feeling that things aren't going to really go as she and her white haired father have initially planned out.

* * *

A few hours later, the three elite Shinigami from the tenth division have finished all their paperwork for today and are finally able to relax. Matsumoto stretched her arms into the air as Shia let out a sigh of relief. "Now that was hard work!"

"Thank goodness we managed to get it done on time," she replied.

It is when they noticed Hitsugaya heading toward the door. "Eh, where are you going, taicho?"

"It's too early to rest," he replied as he opened the slide door. "We still have the preparations to do."

"Preparations? Preparations for what Toshiro?" asked a voice.

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya and Shia both jumped with surprise. Because of her busy schedule, neither of them were expecting her to visit the division headquarters today. "M-Momo!"

"Okaa-san!" their daughter added as she stood up from her seat. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you two," the raven haired lieutenant named Momo Hinamori replied. "You know, to see how you're doing."

"Don't you have a lot of paperwork to finish?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, I still have some left to do, but I felt like taking a short break. So, what are you up t-"

"You came at the perfect time Hinamori!" Matsumoto interrupted after she got out of her seat and walked over to the younger Shinigami. Placing an arm over the back of her shoulder, she began pulling the fifth division lieutenant away from her boyfriend and daughter. "I'm having some difficulties with a few things and I thought it would be a good idea to have a chat with you."

"But Rangiku-san..."

"Don't worry about these two; they're just fine." She then turned her attention to her superior. "Besides, they both still have some paperwork to do, isn't that right taicho?"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and closed his eyes. These are one of those times where he should be thankful to have a vice-captain like her as one of his subordinates. With a small shrug of his shoulder, he replied, "More or less..."

He reopened them so that he can see his girlfriend.

"Sorry Momo, I still have a lot to do. We'll talk later when we're at home."

Hinamori lowered her head, disappointed that he doesn't have time for her. Regardless, she slowly nodded with agreement and let out a smile on her face. "Alright then, don't push yourselves Toshiro, Shia-chan."

Shia nodded with agreement. "We'll be careful, I promise!"

With that said, the two lieutenants left the office, leaving the father and daughter alone in the room together. They both let out sighs of relief. "That was a close one," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Shia agreed, "but I hope Okaa-san doesn't get upset about it."

"Knowing her, she has already wet the bed while she is in her office alone. Neither of us has told her Happy Birthday yet after being constantly reminded over the past week."

"I know..."

"Anyway, let's head over to the store to get the ingredients we need for the birthday cake. After that, we'll head back home and start making it."

"Hai Oto-san."

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. We're still at work."

"Mou, does that really have to matter?" she asked as the two Shinigami began leaving the office together.

Toshiro closed the slide door, retorting at his daughter, "Uruse..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Momo are elsewhere in Seireitei, having a long conversation with one another. "Hn Hinamori, is something wrong with you?" she asked. "Why do you look depressed?"

"I'm just wondering if Toshiro and Shia-chan has remembered what I told them after constantly reminding them last week," the peach girl replied. "I'm worried that they have forgotten."

"Really now?" Matsumoto asked as if she didn't know. "What did they forgot to remember?"

"Actually, today is my birthday."

"So that's what has been bugging me today," the older woman lied. "I forgot to get you a present."

"It's alright; you don't have to get me a present or anything. I'm not expecting one in the first place."

"Eh, you're not expecting one? What about Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I'm just happy he's there to celebrate it with me. Besides, with our high ranking status in the Gotei 13, it's not like either of us have time to purchase something nice for one another."

It is when she began to think.

"Anyway, I better head back to my division and get back to work. I'll see you later, Rangiku-san."

"Ah yeah, I'll see you later Hinamori."

"Ja ne."

With that said, the peach girl flash stepped away, leaving the strawberry orange haired woman to make sure that her surprise birthday party is a memorable one.

* * *

"Hey Shia-chan, how are the preparations going?" Matsumoto asked the dual haired Shinigami as she barged into the Hitsugaya household near his division headquarters.

"It's doing great Rangiku-san," the third seat replied. "Okaa-san's cake is almost finished baking."

She then noticed her lieutenant looking around for something.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, where's your father?"

"Oh, once it started baking in the oven, Oto-san decided to take a short nap on the couch in the living room."

"And after all these years, he still hasn't grown up to be a tall person," Rangiku commented. "You have already beaten him in height."

Shia gave her a hesitant laugh. "I suppose so, but I'm still a little shorter than Okaa-san."

"Don't worry; you'll catch up soon enough."

"Yeah, I probably will in a few decades."

The two girls giggled and laughed together. By the time Shia checked on the cake in the oven, she turned it off and waited for the cake to cool down. Excited how it turned out, the ponytail haired girl put on her oven mittens and carefully took out the thin baking bowl and placed it on the counter. "I hate to break the news Shia-chan, but this isn't a cake."

"Hn, really?"

"From the looks of it, it's a tart."

"A tart? Yeah, I know that; that's what Oto-san told me."

Noticing a piece of paper on the side counter, Matsumoto picked it up and read its contents. "So, that's what taicho is trying to do."

"What is it?"

"Your father intends to make a tart with strawberries, peaches, and blueberries on top. It will serve as Hinamori's birthday cake. Hitsugaya-taicho must have known that your mother likes these types of desserts or else he wouldn't be making them in the first place."

"Yeah..."

"So, is the pastry cream in the refrigerator right now?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it is, but shouldn't we wait until he wakes up?"

"If we do that, Hinamori might be here."

"Well, you do have a point."

"Daijobou, it's not like we're going to mess up or anything."

Just as she said that, the dual haired girl remembered what both her parents has told her about her superior. When it comes to cooking or baking, Matsumoto has a tendency to put_ interesting _things in her dishes. "Um Rangiku-san, if it's okay with you, I would like to decorate the tart myself."

"Hn, are you sure you don't need any help?"

Shia shook her head. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore."

She then cracked a smile. "Well, I suppose it's alright."

The prodigy's daughter let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Did you say something, Shia-chan?"

All of a sudden, she raised both her hands in mock stance. "Ah no, I didn't say anything."

As the Matsumoto watched her subordinate put on the pastry cream on the tart and the toppings on top, she asked, "Hey, did you buy a present for your mother yet?"

"Okaa-san told me not to get anything for her," Shia replied. "She is already happy for celebrating her birthday with us."

The strawberry orange haired woman gave her a stern look which lasted for a few moments. "You really are Hinamori's child."

The fifth lieutenant's daughter merely shrugged her shoulders. "Well, of course...or else I wouldn't exist in the first place."

Rangiku let out a sigh and then raised a finger up in front of her. She said, "Anyway, I have a really good present you can give to your mother and it won't cost you a single thing."

"Really? Where is it?"

She took a glance at the living room door before returning to her conversation with her captain's daughter. "It needs some assembling to do, but I'll tell you."

Shia suddenly pulled her into a hug, excited that she is going to make her parent quite happy. "Thanks Rangiku-san, you're the best!"

The older woman smiled. "It's no problem."

"So, what are we waiting here for? Show me the present already!"

* * *

"I'm home Toshiro, Shia-chan!" Momo called out as she entered the household through the front entrance. Hearing no response, she called out their names once more. "Toshiro! Shia-chan!"

Again, she heard no voice from either Shinigami. Glancing down at the shoe rack, she noticed there is an extra pair of waraji placed there. She raised her head once more and concluded that there is someone else here. Hinamori took off her footwear and entered deeper into the family home, searching for the whereabouts of her lover, her daughter, and the guest.

"Why is it dark in here?"

By the time she came into the living room, lights suddenly lite up, revealing the fukutaicho and the third seat of the tenth division present. They exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!"

Moments later, party streamers and confetti were popped and shot into the air by the two Soul Reapers as Momo tried to recollect. "I-Is this a surprise party for me?"

Shia gave her mother a loving hug and replied with a silly face, "Daijobou Okaa-san, we haven't forgotten about your special day."

She smiled, but soon remembered about her boyfriend. She looked around the room to see that he is nowhere to be found. The young lieutenant asked, "Where's Toshiro?"

"Don't worry about him," Matsumoto replied with a bright smile. "He'll be back very soon."

"Oh, okay..."

"Here's your birthday cake!" Shia said, holding the strawberry, peach, and blueberry tart in her hands.

Once she took a look at it, she placed her hands together and smiled with delight. "Sugoi, did you make this all by yourself?"

"Actually, Oto-san and I worked on it together."

"Hey, I helped too!" Rangiku complained.

She returned her focus on her young mother. "Yeah, Rangiku-san helped too."

"Thanks you two, I love it," Momo said.

"Now, it's present time!" Matsumoto declared.

Upon hearing that, Shia started to feel a bit uneasy. "Shouldn't we open presents after Toshiro comes back?"

"Oh, he told me to go ahead. He didn't want you to keep waiting."

"I see..."

Though she is happy about the whole party occasion, Momo still wanted Toshiro to be around to celebrate it with her. Besides, he has always been at her side in her previous birthdays. "Open our present first!"

Rangiku ushered the raven haired over to the other side of the living room and presented her a large decorated present box which is covered in light blue wrapping with a blue bow on top. "Um, thanks for the large present, but what's inside?"

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the older Shinigami's lips. "You just have to open and look inside, isn't that right Shia-chan?"

Though things appear to be normal, the peacefulness is not likely to last for long. That is what her gut feeling is telling her right now. She slowly nodded with agreement. "Eh, yeah..."

Momo tilted her head to the side and cracked a faint smile. "I guess you're right about that one."

Deciding to open the present, Hinamori walked up to it. Just as she is about to open the cap, she saw the box move for a brief moment. Scared, the peach girl took a few steps back and watched it continue to take motion. "W-What's in there?"

It is when the cap burst open, revealing the white haired captain inside, who is desperately seeking for oxygen to breathe in. He is decorated with a large red bow stuck on his head. His sudden appearance has shocked and surprised the raven haired Shinigami.

"T-T-Toshiro? What are you doing in there?"

After a short moment to recollect himself, his flaring emerald-teal eyes soon turned its attention to its prey: Rangiku Matsumoto. "You definitely outdone it this time," he said. "You just had to use me as your present to Momo by stuffing me into that box while I was taking a nap."

As Shia started taking a few steps back in preparation of what's coming next, Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "What? The thing Hinamori loves the most is you. What else was I suppose to do?"

All of a sudden, they felt the temperature of the room drop down to freezing level.

"MATSUMOTO!"

With a scream from the lieutenant, she quickly flash step out of the Hitsugaya household, in an attempt to flee from her captain's grasp. Toshiro let out a growl of frustration and folded his arms over his chest. "When I see her tomorrow, she's definitely going to tied down to the seat and do the large amount of paperwork I am going to leave her with."

"If you're going to punish Rangiku-san, you might as well punish me too," Shia said.

Taking a short glance at his daughter, Hitsugaya questioned, "Why should I do that?"

"Because...I have some part to do with this?"

If what she said is true, then he definitely do what every parent does to their children when they misbehave: ground them. The white haired captain thought for a moment and then replied, "Go find Matsumoto for me."

"Eh?"

He snapped, "That's an order!"

Scared from the tone of his voice, Shia quickly exclaimed, "Hai Oto-sa-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya and I'm sorry!" the dual haired girl apologized as she quickly disappeared out the door.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat and then started climbing out of the box. Walking up to her boyfriend, the raven haired girl said, "Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh on Shia-chan. You know she didn't mean any harm."

"I don't really care if she causes great or little harm," he replied. "Either way, I still have to punish her..."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. Placing a hand on the bottom of her chin, he pulled her close so their eyes could meet.

"...so that we can spend some time together."

Having a pretty good idea what he's implying, Momo let out a soft giggle. "You're so mean, Toshiro."

"I know."

With that said, he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Momo."

"Thanks Toshiro," she replied. "I think you're one of the best presents I could ever receive."

"Haha, very funny," Hitsugaya said as he removed the red bow from his head. "Now let's have that delicious tart those two troublemakers happily left behind for us."

Hinamori smiled. "Alright then."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Shinigami -**_ Soul Reaper, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Ja ne - **_Good Bye (informal/casual),_** Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Waraji **_- sandals made from straw rope, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of it. Please review! Thanks for reading my story! Once again, Happy Birthday Momo Hinamori!


End file.
